Southern Comfort and Vodka Straight
by Brandicat
Summary: Scott and Marie get a little to drunk in close quarters. The following chapters, the choices and plot is based on votes from readers! Vote away
1. Default Chapter

Scott and Jean's relationship had been rock solid. No one questioned their love, it went without saying. That is until Logan. Then everyone questioned the relationship, including those involved. Not out loud, of course, that somehow gave more validity to the problems. No one whispered a word about the fights they heard from Scott and Jean's room. And everyone looked the other way when Scott moved out, into the empty room across from Rogue's. Marie had poked her head out of her door, of her room beside Logan's, to watch Scott drag his stuff in.  
  
One week later found Marie and Scott drinking heavily at the Professor's Gala. Scott had been drinking shots of vodka with orange juice chasers, all night. Where as Marie was getting drunk off of Southern Comfort. Scott turned and watched Jean and Logan walking out, with their arms wrapped around each other. He staggered to his feet, simply wanting to go to his room and let the alcohol lull him into a dreamless sleep. He was walking his way down the bar, towards the door when Rogue, who'd been leaning way back trying to watch Logan and Jean, slipped off the stool. Though, Scott's reaction time was slowed because of being drunk, they were still quick enough to catch her. And clumsily and help her to her feet.  
  
Rogue looked up, "Cyke! Sugar, how in the world are ya?" she giggled at herself.  
  
"Your drunk, Rogue"  
  
She nodded in complete agreement, "But then, so are you, Sugar"  
  
He laughed then shook his head sadly. "I'm allowed to ... my x-fiancée' is screwing Jean right now!" he snorted, "I mean, Jean is screwing my x-fiancée...no wait, that ain't right."  
  
"Right? Right, right." she giggled "My momma said she'd always do right by me... and look at me!" she threw her hands up with gusto. "Here I am, with no momma in sight. I'm completely mommaless"  
  
"What does that have to do with Jean screwing my old fiancée'?" he shook his head, "I mean LOGAN screwing my x-fiancée?"  
  
Rogue put her finger to her lips and pondered that, "Well... I don't really know..." she smiled again, "But I'm more than a little sure, it will come to me."  
  
"I'll help you to your room, I'm not so sure you have the ability to think and walk right now."  
  
He walked her up and opened the door; they didn't hear Jean and Logan in the next room, meaning that they must be up in Scott and Jean's old room. Marie walked in her room and looked around.  
  
"Mmmm... My room, my desk, ohhh my bed and look Scott... it's my bunny Mr. Snuffy."  
  
  
  
The next morning Marie rolled over and came face to face with a slumbering Scott. "SCOTT!"  
  
The loud, surprised squeal echoed in his aching head and he instantly tried to roll away from it, only to land, naked butt first, on the floor. He groaned in pain for both his head and butt.  
  
"What are ya doing in my bed?"  
  
Scott looked around then back up at Rogue, his jaw dropped when she sat up swiftly and the sheet fell away from her amazingly bare breasts. "Scott, your naked!"  
  
"So are you."  
  
She looked down. "Oh my g... what did we do?" she pushed the sheet down to him, and covered herself with the comforter.   
  
He wrapped it around his waist and stood, he wanted to deny it, and he wanted to scream that he was a teacher here, she was a student... that meant this was impossible. But unfortunately they clues were inescapable. "Oh hell, I think we slept together."  
  
"Oh... oh... I think... I think your right. I'm a... I'm a little tender... that would make sense."  
  
"What do you mean tender? Oh shit... not as in tender, because it was your first time. Please say that's not what you're saying."  
  
She looked down at the sheets so she didn't have to watch his face as she nodded.  
  
He knelt by the bed, "I'm so sorry, damn I'm so sorry." Marie shrugged.   
  
"It's ok..." she was blushing to the roots of her hair. "Can you... uh ... hand me something to wear?"  
  
"Oh... yeah" he looked around and grabbed his button up shirt, handing it to her. She slipped her arms through then held the front together before she let the comforter covering her breasts to drop. It hadn't occurred to Scott that he could have turned away. He just simply sat back and watched her.  
  
"I don't expect a commitment, or anything. We can just forget this happened if you want."  
  
Scott felt like she hit him. She didn't want a commitment... she didn't love or even like him in that way. He shook his head; she was Logan's too. He winced; he wasn't surprised that Marie was the woman that he went after last night. He'd loved Jean, of course, but that didn't stop his mind from wondering to Marie, when she walked in the room. She was a beautiful woman, desirable to any man in the room. He knew that most the men wanted her, she was elusive, carried herself in a way that showed spoke of 'girl changed into a woman'. The siren call to any male... they were men, sure, but beasts none the less. The idea of someone like her becoming a woman, made every man take notice... Married, engaged, single... the bad and the good boys... it didn't matter. She had all their attention. The only one that didn't have desires for her, was Logan. He'd fooled himself pretty good, into thinking she was just a kid. Idiot.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Did you hear me?" he looked at her confused, "I asked if you wanted to forget about this."  
  
"Oh... uh... you can if you like."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Damn, if she only knew the thoughts those 4 words caused. Not to mention her sexy as hell body was covered in his shirt, it only skated down to her mid-thigh and scooped up on the sides. He leaned forward and allowed himself to brush the sleep tousled hair out of her eyes, and behind an ear. "Whatever you want, it's your time... just... tell me what you want."  
  
"Are you saying that out of guilt?"  
  
He let out a small smile, "No, should I be?"  
  
"No..." she smiled back, "Shouldn't we get dressed."  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER...  
  
  
  
Scott had taken to eating with her, she didn't seem to mind and he had to admit, it was hard not to puff out his chest as the other men watched in jealousy. Remy who was with Betsy (Though everyone knew it wasn't going to last) was one of the worst offenders, he'd actually come over and asked if Rogue would mind him sitting there as well. She seemed a bit confused with all the attention, but shook her head and moved some of the papers her and Scott had spread around the table. However Betsy came up and interrupted him.   
  
"Remy were going to sit with the others... we always do. Common." she tugged at his arm. He sighed and followed.  
  
"Why are you smiling like the cat that ate the canary?" she asked Scott as he smirked at Remy.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
She nodded confused at his happy demeanor.  
  
He completely changed the subject. "What are you working on?"  
  
"I was working on a paper for my Social Studies class, right after your English class. But I just finished. What are you working on?"  
  
"This and that. Are you going with Jubes and everyone else tonight?"  
  
"You mean to see that movie?" he nodded, "No, I'd rather just stay home tonight. I heard 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' is on."  
  
"Mmmm... Good movie. You like the classics?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Really? ... If you want... you could watch it with me in the rec. room."  
  
"It's a date... uh I mean..."  
  
"It's ok, Scott, I know what you mean."  
  
The movie had been going on for about 30 minutes when Logan and Jean walked through. They saw Scott and Rogue curled up on the couch and Jean's smiled and giggles fell. "Oh ... uh... sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you."  
  
Scott and Rogue's eyes flew over to them. "Your not disturbing us... it's a commercial." Scott said  
  
"Oh..." Jean looked anywhere but at them as Logan let out a low growl at seeing Scooter's arm around Marie.  
  
"Why your over there though, would you mind turning off the overhead light. We've both been to lazy to get up to do it."  
  
"Oh uh ... sure" she did as he asked, which only made Logan angrier.   
  
"Hey Marie, don't you think it's kinda late? Shouldn't you be it bed?"  
  
Marie giggled and looked up at him skeptically; damn he really did think she was a kid. "Logan, it's only 10:30 on a Friday night. I'm no where near going to bed."  
  
Scott just rolled his eyes at the idea of a 19-year-old going to bed early on a Friday.  
  
But something started to clue Logan in at that moment. It started to sink in that Marie wasn't going to be waiting for him when he got done playing with Jeannie. That bothered him more than he would ever admit.  
  
Here's the fun part! You get to vote on what happens next.  
  
What do you want to happen next?  
  
A.) Marie to finds out she's pregnant.  
  
B.) Marie and Scott, start having a teacher/student relationship that they try to hide  
  
C.) Logan starts fighting to get Marie back.  
  
Send your votes in reviews or to brandicat82@yahoo.com 


	2. Behind Closed Doors

As of 11:59 of September 5th the first voting card done! You are all so responsive. Oh and to those who didn't get to vote cause of them being closed at first, I am SOOO sorry. It is fixed now so everyone can vote. Couple of things really quick, a lot of you put like A and B or any mix there of. Here's what I did with that. I put a vote on each one. So in that case you got two votes. Ok here's the outcome.   
  
A.) Marie finds out she's pregnant got 8 votes  
  
B.) Marie and Scott starting a relationship that they try to hide (because teacher/student yada, yada) got 21 votes!!!  
  
C.) Logan goes after Marie got 8 votes.  
  
So as the public vote wants, here it is...  
  
  
  
"Aren't you guys coming?" St. John nudged Bobby out of his way.  
  
"We can't." Marie held her sketching book to her chest.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Must-have-study-sessions-so-I-can- have-something-to-do-every-night says..."  
  
"Jubes, that's not nice! He isn't like that and you know it." Rogue's chin was jutted out just a little in annoyance.   
  
"OK, OK so he isn't ALL bad... but he IS making us go to his little study thingy."  
  
Marie rolled her eyes, "Could that be cause... oh I don't know... maybe it has something to do with you FAILING!"  
  
Jubes shrugged her yellow clad shoulders. "Yeah well he's messin' with my social schedule. Dude the man is totally bummin'. I say leave him alone and let him cry over Mrs. Lets-do-the-deed-with-a-guy-who-needs-a-haircut."  
  
Bobby smirked "What is it with you and describing people as a name?"  
  
Jubes blew him off and started walking down the other hall as Rogue caught up. "Jubes, you know he's into you, and I KNOW you like him... so why all this cat and mouse?"  
  
"Easy, Chica, it keeps 'em on there toes. No one takes The Jubes for granted." Marie rolled her eyes as they entered Mr. Summer's classroom. "Dude, Mr. Summers, we're here... let's get this over with. I have a social life to look after."  
  
"And THAT, Miss Lee.... might be why you have such a low grade."  
  
Jubilee blew a bubble and shrugged.  
  
Marie smiled and rolled her eyes, without noticing Scott's eyes roam her body.  
  
They sat in front of his desk, and he went over some of the key points from class.   
  
"Dude, I can totally look over this alone! I took notes, don't sweat it. I'll do great on the exam."  
  
Scott sighed and closed his notebook, "Very well, I can't make you stay, even if it is in your best interests." He glanced at Rogue, "Will you be staying?"  
  
She nodded, "Unlike Jubes, I'm not as confident about this test."  
  
Jubes grabbed her stuff, "See ya later then, chica, I'm totally out of here. She smiled and waved over her shoulder as she walked out.  
  
Scott looked down at his lecture notes, nervous all the sudden. "You're actually doing fine in class, Rogue; it's not why I asked you here."  
  
"Yeah, I know, it's not why I stayed either.   
  
Scott's eyes shot to hers, "It isn't?"  
  
She smiled and shook her head, "No, I stayed because you've been acting odd lately," She looked down, "and I wanted to make sure that it wasn't because of that night." Scott stood and walked around his desk sitting on it next to Marie's chair. She looked up at him and bit the inside of her lip. "Is it?"  
  
He shook his head then reconsidered, "Well in a way I suppose," she frowned and looked down at his answer. He smiled and lifted her from the chair, directing her to sit on the desk. She looked startled but looked at him openly, so he continued. "I want to remember everything, the way you kiss the way you taste… but I mostly want to know what you're thinking about this."  
  
She sat there for a moment staring in his eyes in surprise, "I…I think… I mean it's a damn good thing I learned to control my mutation when I first came here."  
  
Scott smiled and grabbed her hips pulling her to him quickly, "Me too." He tangled one hand in her hair and the other squeezed her hip. His lips grazed her once and made her whimper. At that Scott took her lips deeply.  
  
Marie laid her hands on his chest and slowly lowered them to wrap around his waist. He groaned as they were sliding down and that sent her womanly pride higher, and was furthered even more when she felt his enjoyment on her inner-right thigh. She grinned against his lips and wiggled on him experimentally.   
  
He grunted as a shiver ran through him and pulled her roughly against him. He ground into her a little, and broke the kiss panting heavily as he tried to gain control of himself again.  
  
She smirked at him and kissed her way down his masculine jaw to his neck to nip at him lightly.   
  
"Marie!" he gasped in surprise as a shudder racked through him again. "We…we should stop."  
  
"Why?" she whined.  
  
"I'm losing control… and don't even look at me like that." He shook his head at her, "what am I doing? You're a student… this is so beyond wrong!"  
  
"It's ok… I don't mind, if… I won't tell anyone or anything."  
  
"Marie it isn't as easy as that… I can't just forget this! I'm taking advantage of you."  
  
"Isn't that physically impossible? I mean… unless you totally skipped over the fact that I was actively a participant in all of this!" Marie sighed at the stubborn set of his jaw. "I won't tell anyone, so you know not to worry about that. I graduate in three days… I'm done with school in a week, technically. I'm going to be 19 in a month! I'd go on but you seem set. So we'll pretend this didn't happen if you want. It's up to you… the next move is yours." She gathered her English books and slipped her book bag over her shoulder before gracefully walking out of the room.   
  
Scott turned and thrust his fist into his desk. "Damnit!" he glanced over and noticed the sketch pad she left behind through his ruby red lenses. He slipped it in his desk to give to her later and sunk heavily in his chair. Her words flew through his head and he couldn't banish them.  
  
  
  
Hours later found him sitting in the very same chair, at the very same desk, thinking about the very same thing. He sighed in frustration and looked over his desk. The drawer that held her sketch book held his notice and without thought he lifted it out again. The first three sketches were of Jubilee and Kitty. They were amazingly done, and he smiled as he saw she had caught Jubilee's mouth in mid motion… of course when was it not in mid motion?  
  
He flipped the page to be more surprised, the next four were of him! In the first he was teaching and was leisurely leaning back on his desk. The second was him eating lunch with her with paper's scattering the table, he was looking straight at her with a crooked grin and her profile showed nothing but happiness. The third was of him leaning against a window frame with his arm bent above his head supporting his weight, as he gazed outside. He looked lost in thought, and suddenly it clicked… it was just yesterday... but he hadn't realized anyone was there. The last was one just from today, and all that was done was the outline of his body, with no intricate details that all the others had held. Only his face was completed and against he was smiling… He noticed another outline quickly and realized it was Marie in his arms… she HAD been thinking about him. He caressed her rough sketch of her unfinished form and came to a decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And she completely snubbed him! I mean what was she thinking? He's like one of the hottest pieces of ass I've seen around here." Jubes slammed her books on her desk still ranting and raving. Marie set her book bag on the floor and slipped out her English book.  
  
"Jubes, you do the same thing! I mean look at Bobby, he's really hot and you snub him all the time!"  
  
Scott walked in just in time to here Marie's comment and it made him grit his teeth. Just for that Bobby's homework would be looked at a little more harshly. He sat at his desk and rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I just said that" he mumbled to himself. "Alright class, we stopped yesterday on the discussion of McBeth's wife. Let's pick it up there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing over at the clock confirmed why all the students were looking antsy; he only had 2 minutes left of class. "The final is tomorrow, some of you are in desperate need to get a good grade on that, so study tonight and I'll see you tomorrow." The class as a whole jumped up and started packing their things, "Rogue may I talk to you before you leave?" he said softly catching her attention as she walked towards the door.  
  
She nodded and watched as everyone else left, then turned her gaze to him. He slipped her sketch book out of his desk and she nodded understanding. "Oh, I hadn't realized I left it here. Thanks for finding it." She turned to go out of the room and he followed her to the door. He laid his hand on the door and Marie looked up at him.   
  
He stared in her eyes as he calmly lifted his hand up and locked the door. "I don't want you to leave."  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Alright…" she set her book bag and sketch pad on the desk beside her.   
  
Scott grabbed her hands and lifted them above her head, pinning her to the wall. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
After a surprised gasp, she nodded, "Positive."  
  
"Good." And with that he pressed his body against hers and claimed her lips.   
  
She whimpered softly, and kissed him back. She loved the feel of his hands running down her arms and sides to grab her hips. The path in between became overly sensitive to touch and caused her to moan. He returned her moan with one of his when she started to kiss his neck.  
  
"Damn Rogue!"  
  
"That's Marie to you, sugar." She smiled at the surprised look that flew over his features and then the content that settled as he looked in her eyes.  
  
"Marie it is…"  
  
Scott leaned down and captured her lips again; they were so lost in each other that the steps toward the room went unheard. However the knock was completely audible enough to break through their haze. They jumped apart and Marie sat at a desk, reached to her bag and grabbed her books. Scott ran a hand through his hair and unlocked the door. With a vague idea of how to save them in his head he flung open the door, "its about damn time Jubi…. Ororo, sorry I was expecting someone else."  
  
Ororo smiled and walked in, "Miss Lee still creating havoc among the locals?"  
  
"When is she not?"  
  
"Point taken. Are you busy for a moment?"  
  
Marie gathered her books in her arms again and stood, "Are we done then Mr. Summers?"  
  
Scott looked disappointed for a moment then hid the reaction, "Yes, for now."  
  
"Thanks for the help, I'm grateful for all you've done." She walked out as he stared at her back for a moment before closing the door again.  
  
"What can I do for you 'Ro?"  
  
  
  
  
  
OK peeps… round 2 of the choices!  
  
  
  
A.) Does another guy come to the school that is fascinated by Marie?   
  
B.) Do the two get caught in the act? If so by whom?  
  
1. Ro  
  
2. Professor  
  
3. Jubilee  
  
(If you choose B… then also chose 1, 2 or 3 and tell me that in your vote as well.  
  
C.) Scott and Rogue decide to tell everyone.  
  
D.) Are they able to continue without detection… for now?  
  
Ok all that have voted before know the drill… the end is up to you and you're the way it gets there. Email me at brandicat82@yahoo.com or simply let me know in a review. Have fun and vote well. Hope you liked this one! 


	3. SCaVS3

It was amazing! Get this B won… and the person that finds out (that was voted most for) wasn't even on the list. You all personally asked to vote for this person… and he/she won… guess who. And enjoy.  
  
Ro smiled as she watched Rogue leave and then at Scott as he closed the door.   
  
"What can I do for you, 'Ro?"  
  
"I've noticed you've seemed on edge lately. I was wondering if I could help, or just listen…"  
  
"It's nothing 'Ro but thanks. I've figured it out on my own," he smirked, "Turns out I was just acting like an ass."  
  
'Ro nodded, "Then jean and Logan being together isn't the reason you're acting this way?"  
  
"Not at all… what would they have to do with it."  
  
"Nothing, I was just checking. It's nice to see you going on with your life, and not dwelling on it."  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Thanks for checking up on me."  
  
Ororo kissed his cheek and serenely walked out.   
  
As soon as the door shut, Scott reached down to adjust himself, from the painful position Marie had left him in.  
  
He sighed and walked into the halls; he heard Marie's laughter and stopped. Remy was talking to her and Jubes, making Scott grit his teeth. He knew it was wrong, and completely unlike him, but he couldn't help listening in.  
  
"Common cher, it will be fun. Remy would loved to see you all dressed up."  
  
"Sorry Remy I can't. I have to study. Besides shouldn't you be taking Betsy?"  
  
Jubes butted into the conversation, "Dude we totally have enough people. Bobby, St. John, Kitty, me, you and Betsy are all going."  
  
"Jubes you know you have a final tomorrow that you need to study for." Marie slipped in.  
  
"Don't worry chica, I stay out till 4am, come home, sleep till 11am and still have 3 hours to study."  
  
Marie rolled her eyes but nodded to them all and left them to their plans.  
  
Scott walked around the corner and out of sight. Marie came around and started passed him a few minutes later. She gasped loudly as she was grabbed, and turned stiff when a hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Shh… it's just me."  
  
Her body relaxed against his as he pulled her into his office. "Ya scared me half to death."  
  
He smiled against her neck and caressed her curves, "Sorry, but didn't your teachers ever tell to finish what you start? It's the only way projects get done."  
  
She giggled. "I kinda remember something along those lines."  
  
He spun her around and kissed her deeply as he lowered her to the couch. He lifted his head and smiled at her bemused look. "And you better be telling' that Cajun' to back off my girl. Or I'll fail his ass."  
  
Marie pinched his arm and pulled him back into a kiss her lips traveled up his jaw to his ear, "How far you wanna go with this, Sugar?"  
  
He groaned and shifted against her, causing himself to grind a bit. "Up to you."  
  
"Hmm… then we might want to go to your room."  
  
He growled a bit and nodded, "Go up and I'll follow in a few moments."  
  
She all but flew up the stairs, but walked down the hall slowly. She checked all around before slipping into his room. She lay upon his bed and waited impatiently, and smiled widely as he came through the door.   
  
He took in the sight of her lying on his mattress and grinned evilly, walking over to the bed. He stripped his shirt off on the way over and straddled her hips. She ran her hands up his chiseled chest and then down. She smiled as he tensed when her lowering hands caressed his lower stomach.  
  
"Tease!" he shivered  
  
"Anything but," she smirked, "I fully intend to see it through."  
  
He stared at her surprised and ground against her when he saw her evil smirk. This time, he promised himself, he'd remember everything. And he happily set about making these wonderful memories.  
  
Marie walked out side just in time to see a blast she recognized in the front lawn. The red beam was unmistakably Scott's and she started running towards it.   
  
What she came upon she wasn't ready for, Logan was already up and charging Scott. She could clearly see that he had been shot on his shoulder. Scott seemed to be doing it on a non-fatal blast, thank goodness. She ran up to them, "what are ya guys doin'?"  
  
Logan sent her an angry look. "I smelled it Marie! I was walking to my damn room and I smelled it… then Scottie boy here walks out of his room! Your scent was all over him… and let me tell you, studying can't get that kind of scent on him."  
  
Marie's eyes grew wide. Oh damn how could she have been so stupid! Logan's room was right across the hall and down a little bit. Hell he could of probably smelled it if he had been in his room, with that super sense of his. She looked around and caught the other teachers, and the professor, staring at her or Scott stunned.   
  
Scott looked at her, and headed her way. She knew that he meant to face this with her. He wouldn't turn away from her. All she could think of at that moment was how much she wanted to run away.  
  
Ok… ready for the next vote? I've decided to do it this way… after it is officially posted; I will give you 5 days to vote. After that the next chapter gets written.  
  
Ok here are your choices…  
  
A.) They are shunned and have to leave to start a new life together else where. (With all the experiences that might bring.)  
  
B.) They're driven apart by those around them.  
  
C.) Logan grabs Marie and takes her away from Westchester, against her will.   
  
D.) The professor and Ororo and others understand (if this one is the winner in voting, I'll make this into the final chapter, since everything will work out ok if their supported in their romantic choices.) 


	4. Kidnapping

OK you can all skin me alive! I know, I know it's taken forever for this chapter and you've all been so responsive. And I'm totally grateful... please forgive me... I made this one kinda long at least!  
  
The professor rubbed his temples. They had been at each other for 3 hours now. Scott and Logan were ready to face off again. 'Ro's usual calm, seemed out of sorts with all the chaos going on around her. Jean was staring at Rogue with fury in her eyes and Rogue was sitting next to Scott trying to burrow into his side. She hated to be the one that felt on trail.   
  
It was the same feeling she had gotten with her family and town, when her mutation had asserted itself. She sighed deeply, only wanting to sink away from all the madness and pretend it never happened.  
  
The Professor cut off Logan in the middle of another threat he had been throwing at Scott. "ALL of you!!! That is enough! We have been throwing this around for many hours with no gain, nothing even close to a step in the right direction. I am telling you all now to go to your own rooms. Sleep and we will CALMLY talk about this tomorrow. Is that understood?" He looked at Scott and Logan until Scott nodded and Logan huffed.  
  
As they left the office, Scott had his arm around Rogue who was leaning into him heavily. As soon as Logan saw this he was all over Scott again ...  
  
Marie curled up in a ball in her bed. "Ugh, what a day!" she cringed at the thought of Logan and Scott fighting. Scott had a deep cut on his shoulder, courtesy of Logan's claws. He was now in the lab getting stitches from Hank. Logan was stewing in the Professor's office with Jean who was doing her best to calm him down... with no result thus far. 'Ro was with Hank and Scott helping him, and Jubes and Kitty sat around Marie's bed.  
  
"Dude, you totally have noting to worry about! The Professor is cool; he'll like throw a shindig or something."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes, "A shindig? I don't quite see the professor in overalls with missing teeth."  
  
Marie let out a soft smile at the picture that presented.   
  
"As eloquently as Jubes put it, I think it needs to be said another way. Don't worry Rougie, everything will work out. And you know that the Professor and 'Ro are all for you guys. Logan will come around.... Eventually."  
  
Marie sighed as she thought of Logan's personality... no he wouldn't be backing down anytime soon. In fact, going by his memories and experience with him... this just had signs of getting worse written all over it. What would she do if Logan left? What would she do if he hurt Scott again? What would everyone say after the shock wore off? She pressed her nose into the pillow not wanting to confront all the thoughts right then.   
  
Kitty rubbed her back softly, giving her small hopes and encouragement and the simple knowledge that a friend was there. Marie was grateful for both Jubes and Kitty, but she missed Scott. She was worried about his arm... and his feelings in general.   
  
That night took it's time coming... it seemed forever before the last rays of sun were replaced by a sprinkling of stars. Shadows danced across the room, the open window allowed the midnight breeze to toy with the curtains. Soft music came from Jubes headphones that she slept with, and Kitty's sleeping figure didn't become roused as the third inhabitant of the room disappeared.  
  
Marie's kicking legs caught the edge of a trashcan lid and sent it toppling to the ground. Her gloved hands gripped at the large gloved hand covering her lips as she fought her assailant. Logan used his left hand to open the truck door and then picked her up in a cradle position and slipped her fighting form into the truck. His lower arm pinned her to the seat as he brought up a small jar of liquid to her nose. She looked at him terrified but with her mouth covered had no choice but to breathe out her nose. The pungent smell made her dizzy and with the next sniff she collapsed unconscious.   
  
Logan slowly stood up and slipped a glove off in order to be sure the vial's cork was in place. He looked over at her relaxed form and smiled at the sleeping scent Jean had made for his nights filled with nightmares. After a nightmare and a jolt awake it was near impossible for him to get back to sleep. But one sniff of this junk and he was in a deep enough sleep to not dream for a while. With his healing it would keep him there for about 6 hours. Her... it should take around a day for her to wake up. This would give him plenty of time.   
  
He hopped into the truck and turned on the ignition. He smiled and put the truck in reverse, the only thing that found a trace of them before morning was a small cat, belonging to the girl that came close to communicating with animals, as it looked into the now open trash.  
  
Marie's eyes fluttered enough to see the light then shut feircly against it. Everything was foggy and bright... very very bright. She could so do without the bright light. She grumbled and tried to get bearings on where she was, who she was with, and why she was there... time and date would be something of importance as well, she thought.  
  
She felt glasses being slipped up her nose and smiled at the sweetness and observant and very wanted gift. Once the sunglasses were in place she opened her eyes. It almost felt like a repeat performance when she saw Logan driving. She'd already done this... come to think of it, she'd already done this, and got somewhere... so where was she going now? When she tried to put the question to Logan he just glanced over at her not understandable mumblings and then looked back to the road.  
  
"Just rest, kid."  
  
"Logan? Where ... where are we going?"  
  
"Away from there."  
  
"Logan we can't just leave like this... they'll worry... I don't even WANT to leave. Please turn around. You... you can't do this!"  
  
"You can't honestly expect me to be ok with you messin' with One Eye, can you?"  
  
"Logan, it isn't any of your business."  
  
"Like hell it isn't!"  
  
Marie leaned back in her seat and tried to contact the professor, but the distance between them was too great. She would have to wait till he used cerebro to look for her. She glared at Logan, as he ignored her presence and refused to tell her anything about where they were, where they were going, and why he'd done this in the first place. He was stone quiet and that didn't bode well with Marie... but what were her options here?  
  
Scott got up early and went to Marie's room. He knocked on the door, but when no response came he walked away letting her sleep some more. That is until the Professor came out of the elevator just as he was walking by.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some distressing news, Scott. It seems that Logan isn't on the grounds. I tried to locate him earlier to ask him to join me in my office for a talk."  
  
"He probably just ran off like he always does when he's hurt a little."  
  
"I thought so as well, Scott. But I'm afraid Marie is with him. I'm not sure it was a voluntary abduction either."  
  
"Are you saying that asshole kidnapped Marie?!?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything until I know more, Scott. However the situation doesn't look that promising at this point, I'm afraid." The professor looked down and told Scott he'd use cerebro to contact Marie. Hopefully it would shed light on where they were and talking to her would clear a lot of questions up. His fear was in what he would do if Logan had indeed kidnapped Rogue.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Professor?" Marie's eyes flew to Logan's face in worry that he had caught on to her body stiffening when hearing Charles's voice in her head.  
  
"Yes, Rogue are you alright?"  
  
"Yes...I think so."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must ask you some questions."  
  
"O...ok?"  
  
Professor sighed and started with the hardest, "Rogue, did you leave voluntarily?"  
  
"No! I didn't realize what was going on till I woke up!"  
  
"Do you happen to know where you are? Or where you're going?"  
  
Marie shook her head forgetting that the Professor couldn't see her. "Logan won't talk to me or tell me anything. Were on a back road... I don't see any signs... Oh we just passed a Shell gas station! Does that help at all?"  
  
"I can sense only that you are heading north... can you ask Logan if your going to Canada? He might be taking you to where we found both of you."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
He growled in his throat at being addressed, but didn't answer her other than that.  
  
She tried again, "Logan, please..."  
  
"What is it, Marie?" he ground out.  
  
"Are we...umm heading to Canada or something?"  
  
He glanced at her suspiciously then took a tentative sniff. His eyes widened when he not only smelt relief but guilt as well. "Tell Wheels that he can shove it, and to leave us alone." She looked down at his glare and twisted her hands together.  
  
The professor tried another tactic. "Logan?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Wheels, I ain't interested in what you got to say."  
  
"Logan, please... you can't do this. Rogue is scared and she needs to be here where she's safe from outside dangers. Any number of people could be looking for her."  
  
"Safe from me you mean! You know she's safe from all your outside buddies... you know I'll see to that. You just got your pants in a bunch cause you think I should sit back and be all cozy with the dumb ass wanting to do all kinds of shit to her. You tell me Wheels... where is she safer? With me or there where she can get seduced every ten minutes?"  
  
"Logan that isn't what's going on and you know it. However you are putting me in a difficult place. She is my ward and you have taken her out of my house. Logan you've KIDNAPPED her!"  
  
"Then you sick your little friends on me... and I'll send them back to you with their spiffy little leather uniforms all shredded up... your call." Logan snorted as Marie watched his face show his fury, "And you tell your little boy scout that if he comes with them... I ain't sending him home with the others. He comes... he understands the risk. I won't pull any damn punches." Logan snorted "You think about those choices Wheels and get back to me."  
  
What, OH what is to be done?  
  
A.) Professor does send the X-men  
  
B.) Scott goes after them himself  
  
C.) Marie gets away from Logan  
  
D.) Logan gets her to Canada   
  
E.) Any thoughts that you have on what happens next. I suggest you send them in your reviews, and encourage everyone to read this chapter's reviews. So that if someone writes about their thoughts and you like it better than any of these.. that you can send in your vote for that one.  
  
As always the email is Brandicat82@yahoo.com or write a review. They both get to me the same way. 


	5. while you were sleeping

Three times she had tried! And all three times his acute sense of hearing or his sensitive sense of smell would find her out. Escape at this point seemed impossible. It had been hours since the Professor had contacted her, and she had no idea what was going on there.  
She sat on the motel bed handcuffed to one post as Logan took a shower. He had, Oh-so graciously, given her the remote. As if it made up for any of this. She flipped through the channels... Weather, "It's going to be cold outside today" the broadcaster announced. "No shit!" Marie grunted and flipped the channel again. Soap opera, what's with these? Don't people have enough drama in their own lives? She snorted, I can always introduce them to the Professor and all the others... there would never be a soap again. Ah, finally! The news is on... "...and if you've seen her anywhere or have any information, call Charles Xavier at..." she flipped the channel quickly, praying Logan hadn't heard it.  
So that's what they were doing! As if that's going to help; Logan never let her out of the truck, unless they were coming in a hotel for the night. No one ever saw her. She ignored the proud grunt in the back of her head from when Logan had touched her last. She tried to push him back but it gave her a head ache. She knew how to go through everything to find herself again ... she was just putting it off. She felt that she had plenty of time seeing as how he had just recently touched her, to be sure the sleeping potion didn't hurt her. But as the headache hit her harder, she changed her mind, thinking that now is as good a time as any.  
She closed her eyes and was sifting through thoughts and fragmented memories. She was mentally connecting them to the Logan personality in her head. It reminded her of an update process a little. Suddenly a thought flew through her head, it was Logan... correction, and it was Logan and her traveling. So he had thought about how to do this! She started looking around for the information on his final destination. However it seemed Logan had none when she took him in this time. However she now knew what had knocked her out... a sleeping vial according to the picture in her head. Her gaze flew to the floor where his pants rested... if her memories were right and he hadn't put it anywhere else after he touched her, the vial should be in the front right pocket.  
She listened to Logan's shower, the water was still running, but she didn't know how long he'd be in there for sure. She bit her lower lip and took a chance. She slid one long leg out, trying to grab his pants, finding they were just out of her reach. She pushed her body forward harder, and got her toe through a loop hole pulling them back slowly so she didn't drop them. She flicked her ankle, and caught the air-born pants in her waiting hands. She listened to the noise in the bathroom one more time, and after being satisfied that he was still occupied she slipped her fingers in the pocket and withdrew the vial.  
She wanted to jump up and down, if she could get him to sniff it, she'd have around 6 hour to get away. She started bring the vial down closer to her face to look at it, but the chains stopped her. She glanced up at them after forgetting them in her excitement. How was she going to get away when she was shackled down?  
Marie heard the water turn off and suddenly wiggled up to her hands and pushed the vial between her breasts, before turning the TV back on and started flipping through channels. Her memory wasn't able to tell her where the key to the cuffs were... either he hadn't gotten them yet ... or he hadn't thought of using them.  
Logan stepped out of the bedroom, in jeans but no shirt. Marie glared at him, but said nothing. "Let's get some sleep."  
Marie's eyes widened as she thought of something, Logan was just sitting on the opposite side of the bed taking off his jeans to sleep in boxers. Marie showed her aggravation on her face, "I guess, I have to sleep in these?"  
Logan looked over his shoulder and raised a brow.  
Marie snorted, "It's not as if you wouldn't hear or smell me. You're just being an ass!" she twisted her arms so she could lie down, and winced a little. She heard Logan sigh, but he reached over and next thing she knew the cuffs were off. She looked up at him, and for the first time she saw regret and apologies in his eyes. He turned and set the key on the night- side table and ran a hand threw his hair.  
"I'm going out for a smoke." He stood and slipped his jeans back on and started back around the bed. Half way around he looked at her and opened his mouth to say something. She waited but he just shut his mouth shook his head and mumbled about it being to late now.  
She watched him open and close the door, and in knowing he was right outside it, she simply stared at the closed door in confusion. She didn't understand everything that was going on, and even less of what was going on with him. Nothing in his thoughts were clueing her in, in fact there was some of his personality he was hiding from her, guarding. She thought on that oddity for a while before Logan finally did come back in and they both lay down.  
Marie shifted under the ruse of getting comfortable to really retrieve the vial from its hiding place. She held it between her hands and stared at the wall waiting for him to doze off.  
"Marie..."  
She jumped in surprise of his voice. "What?" she said a little harshly.  
He grunted, frustrated. "I didn't do this to punish you, or anything."  
"You could have fooled me!"  
"Look, kid, you're... I... we're like family. I can't stand by and watch that shit!"  
"The do what you always do when you don't like something... run!" She turned her head to look at him, "Oh but that's right, that IS what you're doing... running away... kidnapping me so you can feel like you've done your duty!"  
"You're mine, kid. There ain't nothing going to change that. I did what I had to." She rolled back over.  
"You don't own me! Oh, and Logan... you didn't do what you HAD to... you did what you wanted to! There is a vast difference between selfishness and obligation. Study up on it."  
"Damn kid, just... shit, just go to sleep."  
She let out a 'huff' and he released a long breath.  
  
An hour later Logan's breathing was steady and deep, and the deeper his got the shorter and more anxious she got. She could do this... she knew she could... she hoped. She turned over and Logan's body must have figured it was just her rolling over in sleep to become more comfortable. She stayed there unmoving for 20 minutes anyway. Just in case.  
He turned over and her breath caught, her heart stopped and she just stared at him with the 'deer caught in the headlights' look. Until she realized ... he wasn't looking back... he was still fast asleep. She took a deep breath held it and then slid the opened vial under his nose.  
His first whiff of it he snorted and shook his head softly. She reminded him of a cat she had at home that refused to eat anything but wet cat-food. She'd tried everything and that cat just turned her pert little nose up at all of it. She came back to the here and now and let Logan take three more lungs full of the stuff before assuming he'd had enough. She waited a few minutes then stood up, still staring at him. Getting out of the bed didn't rouse him, so she decided she had time and could afford to pack some. So she did and ran off.  
  
She sat at a bar that she had walked into, and she sipped her water. It was early enough that there weren't many people in here and it wasn't foggy from all the cigarette and cigar smoke.  
She reached down for another sip of her glass when she was snagged from behind, she let out a gasp and a squeak as the glass fell to the floor and she was pulled from her seat.  
  
Ok so here's the thing... the most wanted vote was for her to get away... well voila, done. A lot of you wanted Scott to go after her and find her by himself, some wanted the X-men and some didn't even want her to escape. So here's the thing, I figured I'd get her out like the voters wanted then you guys could figure out who grabs her... whether it be good, bad, worse, or just ok.  
  
Logan catches her Scott catches her X-men catch up to her Sabertooth catches her  
  
Have fun with the voting!!!!! 


End file.
